Night World: New Generation
by Zammie Morgoode
Summary: well. basically the new generation of Night People!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Just so you know, I'm absolutely new to this, so I'm not gonna be hurt at all if no one spots this. And if you just did, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! _

_**A/N:** I do not own the Night World, and L.J.'s characters. I do, however, wish I did, and do own the ones I pathetically just made up._

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Descouedres:<strong>

Thierry – A Lord of the Night World, Owns food chains, machinery stores, the clubs, car shops and the only two schools in the modern Vegas

Harmony – Famous Daughter

Hannah – Lady of Thierry, Owns bookshops, the stores and the malls

* * *

><p><strong>Carter-Redfern:<strong>

Ash – In charge of the Black Iris

Ashlynn – Daughter of Ash and M'Lyn, Best friend of Harmony

Mary-Lynnette – In charge of one of the bookshops, _Stars Near and Far_

* * *

><p><strong>North-Redfern:<strong>

James – In charge of the car shops

Cammelia – adopted Daughter of James and Poppy, Best friend of Harmony

Poppy – In charge of the Music shops

* * *

><p><strong>Harman-Ross:<strong>

Eric – Owned the only veterinary clinic in Vegas, _Animals Health and Fun_

Faye – Daughter of Eric and Thea, Best friend of Harmony

Thea – Runs the Harman Store in Vegas and helps in the clinic.

* * *

><p><strong>Supporting Characters:<strong>

Lupe Acevado – Body guard for Harmony and her friends

Nilsson – chauffeur for Descouedres'

Toby – chauffeur for Harmans'

Winnie Arlin – head witch nurse

Raksha Keller, Galen Drache, Rashel Jordan and John Quinn - Last resorts, occasional guest teachers at the Training Facility

David Blackburn, Gillian(**A/N: **sorry, I forgot her last name) and Maggie Neely - In charge of Fun&Games Galore

Blaise – owns Harman Fashions and Jewelry

Rowan, Kestrel, Jade Redfern and Mark Carter - In charge of Redfern Pasta&Pastries

Jez Redfern,Delos Redfern and Morgead Blackthorne - In charge of the Training Facility

Dani Abforth, Iliana Harman and Sarah Strange(**A/N: **I don't really know what she can do, so I made her teach) - Teachers at SDU

* * *

><p><em>We-ell. That's it for now.<em>

_What's SDU? Why is Ash handling the Black Iris? and most of all, WHY THE HELL DO THEY HAVE KIDS? Haha. We shall see!_

_ Since I'm new to this and all, I promise, I just get ONE review, I'll bring the PROLOGUE up. So go ahead and click review ! :D_

_Also, if you have any advice for me, please do. thank you ever so much, and I LOVE YOU FOR READING IT! 3  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, wow. I never, ever thought I'd get a review. _

_Because of that, this is for **A. Rogue**__ and _**mj-a4evaxx**!

_Anyway, here it is!_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

She never thought of stepping down. Never.

Harmony Descouedres never really liked being part of the popular bunch, much let the top of it all. In fact, it got on her nerves. But then it came with her life, it came with being the daughter of Thierry Descoudres, liege lord of the Night World and the famous second Made Vampire in history, and his Lady Hannah Snow, the only one believed to have survived Maya's lethal stalking and killing.

In the Night World, specifically in Vegas were they currently are, no one did not _not _know who Harmony is. No one dared not to show her family respect. After all, with Maya and her almost-equally-lethal descendant Hunter gone, Thierry was the Head now. Of the vampires, the werewolves, the witches, the shape shifters, of the Council, of everything.

But then in the Day World part of Vegas, no one knew her dad was Lord and her mom was a famous Old Soul. All they knew was that her dad is the Founder and of Descouedres Inc., the company that owned practically _every_ food chains, machinery stores, the clubs, car shops and the only two schools in the modern Vegas, the Vegas after the apocalypse and that her mom owned the bookshops, the stores and the malls. And so, just like in the Night World, no one did not _not _know who she was.

Her life as she thought of it was so...easy yet so boring. She was top of everything, academics and athletics. She was head of the Cheerleaders, the prima in Ballet and the Alpha of the Sisterhood. She was also the President of the Student Council, the School Dance Committee, Food Committee, Field Trip committee...basically, she was top of everything at Snow-Descouedres University. But no one hated her on those positions because she was great at it. And when she tried to step down, she was forced back up anyway.

But she thought of those useless (except in times of need) and un-_fun. _The only happy part of her life besides having get everything free (even her tuition) and at once with a call and the love of her parents and well, the popularity (can't be helped), were her three best friends Faye Harman, daughter of Thea Harman and Eric Ross, Ashlynn Redfern, daughter of Ash and Mary-Lynnette Redfern, and Cammelia Redfern (though better known as Cammie), Ashlynn's cousin and the daughter of James and Poppy Redfern.

Can she step down? yeah she could. But would she do so? HECK NO.

* * *

><p><em>Well. That's just about it.<em>

_Sorry, I know it's really short, but it's just a quick one during my lunch break._

_anyway, thanks for reading and I truly hope you'll review! =D_

_Also, Harmony and the girls are supposed to have "boyfriends"_

_Problem is, I can't find suitable names._

_so, if you have a name, please PM it to me, with the girl you wanna pair them with. _

_Thanks!  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Okay, so I know I haven't updated since A LONG TIME now, but I've got my reasons, so chill, okay?_

_Also, this goes to _**mj-a4evaxx, , booklover1398, peppa12**

**peppa12: **_i tried to explain why in the prologue. sorry._**  
><strong>

**I also do not own Night World, Rowan, Jade, Kestrel, Harmony's mom Hannah and Faye's Aunt Blaise.**

_And without further adoo..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

Harmony, Faye, Ashlynn and Cammie were eating and waiting around at Redfern Pasta and Pastries, which was ran by Ashlynn's aunts Rowan, Jade and Kestrel.

_I wonder what's going on with Chris ..._

" So...who are you going with next Saturday?" Faye asked Harmony before getting a forkful of lasagna in her mouth.

"What? What's happening next Saturday?" Harmony panicked. What was it? Any of their parents' birthdays? Her best friends' birthdays?

" Oh, Harmony, thinking about him again, aren't you?" Cammelia teased.

"Well, maybe I am." Harmony then changed then subject. "Anyway, what's happening next Saturday?"

"Hello. Spring Equinox. Remember? The Equinox Dance?" Ashlynn tried to let her remember before swallowing the last bit of her brownie.

"Oh. Right. I don't know yet. Besides they haven't even decided if we were the ones to ask or it would be drawn like last year."

Faye sighed. "But you already have someone in mind, don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Faye simply said "Nothing." Then exchanged glances with Ashlynn and Cammie.

Harmony was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Harmony here." She said to the phone.

"Dear, are you at RPP now? And is Faye, Ashlynn and Cammie with you?" Her mother's clear voice came out.

"Yes and yes, Mom. Why?"

"Great. I need you to come home for awhile. And bring your friends too."

"But why—"

"Oh, and before you go, could you get me a slice of Strawberry Shortcake please?"

"But—" Harmony sighed. "Yes, Mom."

Harmony sighed as she put her phone down.

"So what's up?" Ashlynn asked. Like her father, she was definitely the curious kind, Harmony thought.

"Well, Mom wants you to come home with me for awhile."

"Great!" Faye jumped. "At least now I don't have to get Toby on the phone."

"Where is Toby anyway?" Cammie wondered.

"He's at Aunt Blaise's helping her unload the new arrival of cloths."

"Cloth?"

"Yeah, and don't give that Look—"

"What Look?"

"The Didn't-she-order-some-a-few-months-ago? And the Isn't-she-buying-too-soon-? Look. You know Aunt Blaise orders two years worth of supplies and uses it up in two months."

"Okaay then." Harmony interrupted. "Why don't you go ahead to the car and wait while I get Mom a slice of Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Okay!" the three replied in unison.

"Bye Aunt Rowan! Bye Aunt Kestrel! Bye Aunt Jade!" Ashlynn called to her aunts.

Harmony sighed as she walked to the counter. _Why does Cammie always have to be curious about those things anyway?_

"Here you go, dear." Ashlynn's aunt Rowan was handing her a silver paper bag with the initials RPP in gold.

"I also threw in a box of Chocolate Cookies for you and the others."

"Thanks!" Harmony paid for it and all the other things they ate that afternoon, then walked to the limo that was waiting for her and friends to drive them back to The Mansion.

* * *

><p><em>And so, this chapter ends. *sighs*<em>

Review? Yes please!


	4. Author's Note :(

Hey guys. So, I have this part of the story in my head where one of the girls has a boyfriend and what-not. I cant, however, figure out which one of them it is and what the name of the guy is. So if you have any suggestions, PM it to me. And I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in so long, but hopefully I'll have the chance to do it. Cheers to all of you ;D

**UPDATE (04/27/13): Hey guys! I want to say Im really really sorry that I havent in uhh 2 years?! holyy. You are all welcome to send me hate mail for that. Anyway, my usb with the completed version has been totally cleaned up TT^TT I will, however, do my best to complete this story once more and update sooner. :) A little more patience :3**

**P.S. Anyone want to make me a cover for this? ;)**


End file.
